My Life's Hell and Sasuke's in Love With Me
by Kaija115
Summary: Ok so your just going to have to read it to find out. The character's profile is in my profile page so read that as well.


Title: My Life's Hell and Sasuke's in Love With Me.  
Rating: Teen  
Disclaimer: I only own Lily and the tiny sense of a plot that is here.

Prologue:  
(Lily's P.o.V)

"Lily get out, you're no longer allowed to live here." Lord Haiashi stated when we returned to the compound after my fathers' burial. "But why lord Haiashi?" I asked as he pushed me into Neji and my room. "Because I said so, now pack and get out." He replied and threw a bag at me. I tried to hold back tears as I threw clothes into the bag and opened the window. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote: 'I'm sorry dear brother, but I must leave before Lord Haiashi gets me for trespassing. Please give him page 43 out of my diary it should be on the bed.' Then I grabbed my diary and tore out the page labeled 43 and wrote: 'Dear Lord Haiashi, this may very well be the last time you see me alive and well. I should let you know that I blame you not for my fathers' death, but for the ruining of mine and my brothers lives. I hope you can live with yourself if you get a message saying that my name will be carved into the K.I.A stone or that I'm in a Bingo book somewhere, just know that you caused either of them. Signed, Lily Hyuuga.' I put both on my bed and made to jump out the window. "Lily where are you going?" Neji asked as he grabbed my arm. "On a really long mission, I don't know when or if I'll be back." I replied and pointed to the bed where the two notes were. I jumped out of the window and took off running.

-/- Neji's P.o.V -\-

I read the top note and then the bottom note. "She lied, she's not going on a mission, she's leaving the clan!" I said to myself through the tears. "Lord Haiashi!" I called as I ran through the compound, tears still streaming down my cheeks. "What is it Neji?" Lord Haiashi asked as he came out of his study. "Lily wanted me to give you this." I replied and handed him the diary page.

-/- Lord Haiashi's P.o.V -\-

I read: 'Dear Lord Haiashi, this may very well be the last time you see me alive and well. I should let you know that I blame you not for my fathers' death, but for the ruining of mine and my brothers lives. I hope you can live with yourself if you get a message saying that my name will be carved into the K.I.A stone or that I'm in a Bingo book somewhere, just know that you caused either of them. Signed, Lily Hyuuga.' "Good riddens." I said as Neji started to cry again.

-/- Lily's P.o.V -\-

I ran to the Uchiha compound and banged on the door. "Lily, what are you doing here? Itachi said that there as no training today." Mr. Uchiha asked as he let me in. "There is no 

training today, but I have to tell him something." I replied and bowed after he closed the door. "He's in his room, you know where it is." Mr. Uchiha stated and returned the bow. "Thank you." I stated and walked up to Itachi's room. "Itachi-sensei, Itachi-sensei, please open the door, it's me Lily, I really need to talk to you." I stated and knocked on his door. "Is it to do with training?" Itachi asked as he opened the door. "No, I was kicked out of the Hyuuga compound and clan. I now have no family or home, what do I do?" I replied in question as he motioned for me to go into his room. "I'll ask my father if you can stay here until I can g you another place to live." Itachi stated and sat down on his bed. "Thanks Itachi-sensei." I replied and hugged him. "It's my job to make sure you and your team are cared for and stuff." He stated and pet my head. "Hey, I got a party to go to, you want to come." I asked and sat down next to him. "Who's throwing it and where is it?" He counter asked. "One of the other Jonin, and it's at Kakashi's house." I replied and stood up. "Sure I'll go." He stated and stood up as well. "Great, the other teams are going as well." I said as I opened the door and went to walk out. "What time does it start?" He asked and followed me. "In 25 minutes, I'm just going to get ready." I replied and walked to the bathroom, got changed, and came back out dressed in a black miniskirt, fishnet stockings, black shoes, a button up red shirt with the top three buttons undone, and a kunai holster. "What are you wearing?" Itachi asked as we walked out the door and started for Kakashi's house. "Clothes. Get use to it, I had to pack as much as possible into the bag I was given, I could only pack clothes like this for enough clothes to fit." I replied as we continued walking. "Oh." He stated as we came to Kakashi's house. "Kakashi open up, it's cell 19." I said well banging on the door. "Password." Kakashi said through the door. "Map tearing crows." I replied as he opened the door and Itachi and I walked in. "Sensei's are in the other room." Kakashi stated. "I'll stay with Lily if it's alright." Itachi replied as I pulled him to a circle. "That's fine Itachi." Kakashi stated and walked away into the adjoined room.

-/- General P.o.V -\-

"What are we going?" Itachi asked as they sat down. "Seven minutes in Heaven, we're just starting. Pick a color and remember it." Sai said. "Lily it's your turn like always." Kankuro said and held out a bag. "Blue." Lily called after she pulled a paper out of the bag. "Mine" Itachi said and stood up, "what do I have to do?" "Go into the closed and kiss her for seven minutes." Sai replied and pushed Itachi and Lily into the closet. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to Itachi-sensei." Lily stated upon the closing to the door. "That's not with the game spirit Lily, now come over here." Itachi said and pulled Lily over to him. He pulled he flush against his chest and tilted her head up. He pressed his lips unto hers and she kissed back, he slid his tongue into her mouth and his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck as he sat down with her in his lap. "Hey, you guys are about two minutes over the time limit." Kankuro said from outside. "Sorry Kankuro-san." Lily stated as they got up and Itachi carried her out and sat her on his lap. "Pick again Lily-chan." Sai said and held out the bag. "Red." Lily stated as she pulled out the paper. "That's me." Kankuro said. 'Great the perv.' Lily thought to herself. 'Yay the hottest girl this village has to offer.' Kankuro thought as they were pushed into 

the closet. "Get over here cutie." Kankuro said as he did exactly what Itachi did except he put his hands up her shirt. He pinned her down with his chakra and slipped his tongue into her mouth, she moaned and then heard "Lily times up." They walked out of the closet and Kankuro pulled Lily onto his lap. "Black" Lily muttered as Sai got up and pulled her into the closet. "Let's give them a show. All you got to do is put your head against something soft, moan, and say things like faster, harder, please, and then scream my name." Sai stated and found a pillow. "Okay." Lily replied as Sai messed up both of their clothes and got on top of her. He began to ram her body back into the pillow as she moaned "harder, faster, please Sai." "You ready for more bitch?" He asked. "You know it." She replied as he rammed her a few more times before she screamed "SAI!" "Hey what are you doing?" Itachi asked upon entering the closet. "Tricking all of you." Lily replied as Sai got off her and they walked out of the closet. "Pick again." Sai said and held out the bag. "Purple." Lily stated and stood up. "Me." Idante stated and pulled Lily into the closet. "Lily we don't have to kiss if you don't want to." Idante said. "Now, that's not in the game spirit." Lily replied and Idante moved closer. "Well then, get over here you little slut, give me a piece of that." He stated and pressed his lips onto hers and started to run his hands up her stomach. "Time's been up for 5 minutes." Itachi hollered and slammed the door in. "Sod off you." Idante said and kept his hand under her shirt. Lily smacked Idante and went over to Itachi. "Let's go Lily I don't want you near this disgusting and rude little boy." Itachi stated and pulled her out of the room and out of the house. They reached home and Itachi said "Go play with Sasuke, I'll make dinner." She ran off to go find Sasuke.

-/- Lily's P.o.V -\-

I ran to go find Sasuke and found him huddled in a ball in a corner of a room that Mr. Uchiha just left. "Sasuke, hey Sasuke." I said as I walked up to him. "Lily. What are you doing here?" He asked as I knelt down next to him. "Staying here for a few days. Got kicked out of my uncle's place so I'm he until Itachi can help me find a new place to live." I replied as he struggled to sit up. "Cool. Now we can hang out all the time." Sasuke stated. "Yeah. What happened to you, why are you having such trouble to sit up?" I asked him as I sat against the wall with him. "I did something wrong during my training and my father managed to hit me with an attack." He replied and looked at me. "Oh, so is there any way I can help you?" I asked. "Could you hold me?" He replied in question. "Sure Sasuke." I replied as he scooted himself in-between my legs and rested his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and just held him. I soon heard his breathing slow and started to feel sleepy myself. I woke up to the sound of someone screaming at me. "Who are you and why are you screaming at me?" I asked as I blinked my eyes. "It's Mr. Uchiha. Why are you holding my son like that you little whore?" The voice screamed in a questioning reply. "For one Mr. Uchiha, I am not a little whore. For two, he asked me to hold him. And for three, he scooted his way in-between my legs so I held him how he made me, and if you have a problem with that, then you'll be eating Jutsue." I replied as I looked up at him. "Lily." Came a voice from the corner. "Itachi-sensei?" I asked as Sasuke started to wake up. "Don't threaten my father Lily." The voice replied and came into the 

light. "He started it." I muttered as Sasuke got up. "Lily you're a ninja, you need to learn when someone is provoking you, or," Mr. Uchiha poofed and became Itachi, "Tricking you to kill you." Itachi said as the Itachi in the corner poofed into Mr. Uchiha. I threw a kunai at both of them as I stood up. "Will you two stop doing that, I'm seven years old, I just lost my father, and I got kicked out of my home. I was comforting Sasuke and it was helping me to cope." I growled at the two as I welt and grabbed the two kunai I had thrown at them. "Oh, does the little girl have a crush on my son?" Mr. Uchiha asked in a mocking tone. "No Mr. Uchiha, my feelings for either of your boys is strictly on a need to know bases, and you don't really need to know." I replied sarcastically and put my kunai away. "Go to bed you two, Lily you have to be u at 4:00a.m., for training, Sasuke you can come if you want." Itachi stated and ushered Sasuke and I down the hall. "Where am I sleeping Itachi-sensei?" I asked as we came upon the bedrooms. "You have two options, you can sleep in my room or in Sasuke's room, either way you'll be up at 4:00a.m., and you'll be ready to train." Itachi replied as I leaned against the wall. "Well if I sleep in your room, I won't be late but people will talk. If I sleep in Sasuke's room I still won't be late but your father will probably say something." I muttered to myself as I tapped my chin. "Well, I'm getting tired Lily, where are you sleeping?" Itachi asked as he put a hand to his head. "I'll sleep in Sasuke's room with him," I replied, "but I need to borrow a shirt from one of you." "I have a shirt." Sasuke stated as he dragged me to his room.

-/- time skip next day -\-  
(General P.o.V)

"Itachi-sensei, why do I always have to come to training 4 hours early?" Lily asked as she panted. "Because you aren't particularly good at taijutsue." Itachi replied.

A/N: Well that's all for this chapter peoples. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll get chapter 1 up as soon as I finish writing it and then type it, it might be a while for I am in high school and that's a job in and of itself so I can't promise a time. Review people I command it. Insert evil laugh here


End file.
